Stargate 4th Series: Unity S01 E05
by Deval96
Summary: S01 E05: A New Age, This is my own personal 4th series of Stargate which takes place at the time SGU stopped.


**Note: This will be my last Stargate Unity episode for the next two weeks, as I am taking a Christmas/Birthday/New years brake.**

Stargate: Unity, 4th Series

Episode 5: A New Age

Chapter 1:

* * *

><p>Auckland, New Zealand. Suburban house dining room.<p>

"Mum, this Roast lamb has got to be the best one you've made yet," Said the Beautiful 24 year old Major Chelsea Woodall.

"Well I'm not going to be cooking like crap for the only two days I get to see my daughter every 3 months, am I!"

"Ahh, yeah sorry about that, again," she replied, managing a half hearted smile, "but you know that being a Major has a lot of responsibilities!"

"That's 17! Everybody drink!" Shouted Holly, her older sister.

"Whaaat?"

"Oh... yeah... we made a drinking game out of the amount of times you remind us you made Major..."

"Well it is huge! I mean, do you know how much work I had to do to get promoted to Major?"

"18! Everybody drink!"

Chelsea gave up with her unappreciative family and started eating again, but before she could finish another mouthful the room was flooded with light and within seconds she was gone, leaving her family dazed and confused.

* * *

><p>"Major Woodall?" Came an old, experienced voice, trying to catch her attention as she was lost in the sight out the window. "I am General Vidrine, from Tau'ri Army Core, I head the Earth Military Space Program, I assume you know all about the Stargate?"<p>

"Ahh... yeah... what is..." was all she managed to say.

"you are onboard the newest earth vessel, the Artemis, she is the product of the combined resources of Australia, South East Asia, New Zealand, and the Pacific nations," He informed her, "Listen, Major, we have heard a lot about you from your higher ups and we have decided to offer you command."

"Of the ship? Like... the entire ship?"

"That's right."

After a few moments to process everything she shot up, and straightened her back in the realisation that a General was standing right in front of her, "Yes Sir! I won't let you down."

"That's good to hear, because we have a mission for you. SG-1 are about to embark on a diplomatic mission to P3Y-149, it is classed as high priority and we need to make a good impression, that is why we are sending the Artemis, as a friendly demonstration of the military power that could be used to protect them."

"Yes Sir. But if you don't mind me asking –"

"Why are we sending a brand new ship that has a brand new captain whose knowledge is limited?"

"Well I wouldn't say limited... I've read my fair sha-"

"The Artemis is the only 304 that we are comfortable committing to the field at this point."

"Right, because of the virus and since this is a new ship we can know for sure it hasn't got the virus on board."

"They said you were a quick study," The general complimented. He then turned to a Sergeant sitting to the left of the Captains chair, "You can beam me out now."

About a minute of Woodall looking around the bridge went by before she said to herself, excitedly, and rather loudly, "First Command!"

* * *

><p>"The Tau'ri federation. The long awaited coalition between alien worlds throughout the Milky way and Pegasus galaxy under the leadership of Earth," Said Landry with a hint of pride in his voice, just as he turned his back to change the screen to the next slide.<p>

"Cool..." whispered Cam, thinking of Star Trek.

"P3R-734, otherwise known as Galidros, is a prime candidate for becoming the first world in the Federation, SG-9 made contact several months ago and since then trade has been frequent between our two worlds, it's time to step up the relationship."

"Never heard of them," Vala pitched.

"No, they have been out of contact with the rest of the galaxy for many centuries since the Goa'uld left them, until we made first contact they had no idea aliens even existed. Their technology is similar to ours roughly 50-100 years ago, but the population of Galidros is limited to the tens of thousands, apparently 200 years ago there was a plague that wiped of much of the population and since then they have slowly rebuilt their civilisation."

"I assume you were getting to the part where I come in," said O'neill, popping his head around the corner into the briefing room.

"It is good to see you again, O'neill," Said the big alien soldier, standing up to greet the general.

"Teal'c!"

"Jack, come in, please take a seat," said the other general in the room, gesturing to a seat opposite Cam. "This is a high priority diplomatic mission Jack, one that a field colonel can't make on his own, you need to be there."

"Oh goodie."

* * *

><p>Artemis Engine room.<p>

"So whats new in Auckland?" Michael asked, seemingly unaffected by having a conversation and installing a ZPM at the same time.

"I wouldn't know, I was only home for a day before I was beamed up here," Major Woodall replied.

Mike laughed at that and the thought of all the misfortunes of working with the Stargate program... or any military organisation for the matter, "Yeah, I haven't been home since the President announced full disclosure of the Stargate, and even then I was only there for a few days."

Their casual reminiscing was soon cut short by the beep of the comms system and Lieutenant Khans voice of the radio, "Major Woodall, it is time to depart."

"Understood," She replied, then turned to Mike, "are you finished?"

"I will be by the time you make it to the bridge, go ahead."

The Artemis broke ranks with the Arcturus and 3 other 304's and entered hyperspace, on course for P3R-734.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, General O'Neill, Colonel Mitchell, Master Sergeant Sweeney, Teal'c, and Vala stepped out of the event horizon into a room they were expecting to be filled with Politicians and High end Business men, but instead were met at gun point by several 'fancy' dressed soldiers wielding advanced looking weapons.<p> 


End file.
